


Who's On The Other Side?

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: hp_kinkfest, Glory Hole, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears dorm talk of a certain hole in one of the walls of Hogwarts. He decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's On The Other Side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_Ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/gifts).



> Originally published January 28, 2011 on [Livejournal](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/42473.html) as part of the hp-kinkfest.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you celestlyn, talekayler, thepretender501 for your beta work!

"Have you heard the rumors about the fifth floor, mate?" Ron asked Harry, lowering his voice, as they returned alone to their dorm room after dinner.

"No. What rumors?" Harry questioned as he flopped onto his bed.

Before Ron could answer, the door swung open and Seamus walked in. "Rumors? What's this I hear about rumors?" he all but shouted.

"Shhh!" urged Ron. "Bloody hell, Seamus! Keep it down will you, and close the door!" Ron exclaimed. Then in nearly a whisper he explained. "I heard something about the fifth floor and I wondered if Harry knew anything about it."

"Oh, yeah, I know about that." Seamus winked. "I've even been there meself."

"Been where? What are you two going on about?" Harry asked.

"Bathroom on the fifth floor." Seamus waggled his eyebrows. "Second stall on the right. It's my favorite place in the castle." He laughed out loud.

"Is it true then? You've really been there?" Ron goggled.

"Is what true?" Harry asked again, exasperated as he waited for his friends to get to the bloody point.

"They say that there's a hole in the wall and you can um. . . well. . . " Ron stalled.

"Just spit it out, Ron! You go there to have a blowjob. To have your cock sucked," Seamus said without a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Do you really just stick it through the hole in the wall and someone will. . . suck it?" Ron blushed furiously.

"Anyone can have a go?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. But you know Harry, _you_ could probably get a blowjob from _anyone_. All _you'd_ have to do is ask nicely since you're the 'Boy Who Lived' and all." Seamus interjected. "As a matter of fact, you could really stand to have your knob polished, Harry. It's really quite helpful with stress and I don't know anyone who's had more stress than you have, mate!"

"Yeah, whatever." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So it's a girl on the other side then?" Ron asked.

Seamus just laughed.

"Seriously, who's on the other side?" Harry insisted.

"Does it matter?" Seamus asked. "That's half the fun of it- not knowing who's on the other side! Could be a girl. . . could be a bloke for all I know. Doesn't really matter to me. A blowjob is a blowjob. Though some are better than others that's for sure!"

Ron paled at the thought of another bloke being on the other side.

Seamus continued, "It's not always the same person you know. I've done both as a matter of fact." He grinned wolfishly as Ron turned beet-red.

\------

It had been an excruciatingly long week since Harry had heard about the hole in the fifth floor bathroom, and it had utterly dominated his thoughts. Every time he remembered what Seamus had said, he pictured that hole with a willing mouth on the other side and his cock twitched with interest. Just the idea of wet, hot, heat surrounding him was almost more than he could take and the anonymity of it all was what appealed to him more than anything. Seamus may have been right, he probably could easily get someone to suck him off just by asking - but then they'd likely sell the story to the Prophet and what a nightmare that would be!

What he needed was an anonymous sexual encounter. A chance to explore certain things with a willing partner, but also keep his identity hidden. It sounded ludicrous, he knew. What was the chance of something like that ever happening? Not bloody likely! But that's just it. . . that one conversation had made it very clear that it wasn't just likely, but practically guaranteed! And unlike Ron, it didn't matter to Harry if it was a girl or a boy. Of course, he had been attracted to girls, but he'd also realized not long ago that the idea of boys was perfectly appealing to him as well. ' _Especially certain boys_ ', he thought with a wry grin. But he knew that was a ridiculous thought and he chastised himself for even entertaining the notion of that particular head bobbing up and down on his shaft.

\------

Grabbing his invisibility cloak from his dorm and making sure that Seamus was accounted for, Harry stepped out of the portrait hole determinedly and headed for his goal. A few flights of stairs later and just before he turned the corner leading to the bathroom, Harry stopped to look around him to be certain no one was in sight before he threw his cloak over himself. Silently, he walked the last few feet to the door and pushed it open slowly. Entering the bathroom he wasn't quite sure what to expect as he made his way to the second stall on the right.

Stepping inside, there was indeed a hole in the wall that separated the second and third stalls. Harry could hear someone moving about on the other side of the wall just before a long and slender finger poked through the hole and crooked at him in a _'come hither'_ motion. Harry's breath caught in his throat. It had seemed like a brilliant idea. . . the perfect way to get off, but now that he was faced with the reality he was all but frozen in place.

The person on the other side of the thin wall made an impatient sort of noise that suddenly stirred Harry into action. He removed his cloak, hanging it on the nearby wall-peg before unzipping his trousers and pulling his already half hard member from it's confines. Palming himself, he gave a couple of sure pulls before his eyes darted to the hole again. _This was it, now or never._ Stepping up to the hole, Harry found it to be the perfect height.

He easily slid his cock through the hole and even though he was expecting it, he couldn't quite help but startle a bit at being touched. A hand gripped him firmly, sliding up and down Harry's shaft twice before he felt the first hot breath ghosting over him. Then a hot tongue licked a stripe all the way from the base to the tip. That devilish tongue swirled around the head, teasing at the slit of his already leaking cock before pulling away, leaving Harry weak in the knees. Harry counted three deep breaths before he was engulfed in a smooth motion, surrounding him in liquid heat with a breathtaking suction pulling at his cock.

His tormentor seemed to have found a rhythm, sliding down, then up, circling the head with his tongue, then down again to repeat it all over again and again, occasionally moaning as he worked. A deep moan came from behind the wall. _'Definitely another bloke then'_ , Harry thought as he moaned back in response, or maybe it was encouragement, because now that hot mouth and hand were moving in tandem, sliding up and down his hardness and it felt so damn good that Harry didn't know how he was going to remain standing for much longer.

"Oh Godric! So good!" The sensations seemed to have caused Harry to forget his goal of remaining silent and unknown.

He pressed himself into the wall, trying to get as close as possible to that very talented mouth. When he heard and felt a particularly wanton moan that vibrated his flesh, it took every bit of self control he had not to just start rocking his hips and fucking that warm mouth, the wall, or anything else presented.

With his body pressed so close to the wall, it must have presented his balls on display through the hole because the next thing he knew, the suction around his head was released with a pop and the hot tongue was laving at his sac, left to right and up and down. Pliable lips closed around his left ball sucking it wholly into the mouth before moving and repeating the motion on the right side.

Taking Harry's entire length into his mouth again, the mystery boy groaned before swallowing him down deep in his throat. Harry's head fell forward, his forehead banging on the wall as he gave a grunt.

"Bloody hell, that feels amazing! Mmmm, don't stop!" His world had focused in on only his cock and that amazing mouth doing wonderful things to him. Nothing outside of those existed for Harry any longer.

Just when the sensation got to be too much and Harry thought he might come too soon, the rhythm became erratic and he heard a zipper followed by the sounds of wanking coming from the other side. Even though the movements were now awkward, the added sound of the other boy working towards his own release was enough to drive Harry to distraction.

Through the haze he could have sworn he heard a groan that sounded a lot like _'Potter'_. Teeth accidentally scraped with just a little bit too much pressure against his cock as the boy on the other side spoke and jerked his own release. The tiny bit of pain only served to amplify the pleasure and it pulled Harry over the edge with him. They came simultaneously, Harry's climax shooting down the throat of his secret partner who licked and sucked greedily at his cock.

\------

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he came down from the best orgasmic high of his life. He listened as the owner of that amazingly talented mouth zipped up, hastily left the stall next to him and escaped out the door leading to the hallway. The sounds of retreat caused panic to rise in Harry's chest, ruining the relaxing effect of his orgasm.

Harry groaned because so much had changed just since he had walked into the bathroom seeking an anonymous encounter. He could no longer stand the thought of never knowing who he had shared this fantastic experience with. He had to know. He had to know who that sweet, succulent, perfect mouth belonged to. He would never be able to accept anonymity after that amazing display.

Not even bothering to do up his trousers, Harry hurriedly threw his invisibility cloak over himself again and followed the sounds of the retreating footsteps. Racing around the corner, hoping he wasn't too late, Harry caught a glimpse of pale blond hair that stopped him in his tracks.

\------

The sight of that white blond shock of hair retreating turned Harry's whole world completely upside down. The thought of Draco Malfoy going down on him. . . how many times had he daydreamed of just that scenario? How many times had he wanked to the thought of putting that vile mouth of Malfoy's to a much better use? Just the thought of it made his cock stir again in interest even though he had barely recovered from the bliss of mere moments before.

\------

Harry's feet were moving again, seemingly with a mind of their own, as they raced after Malfoy, reaching him just before he made it to the stairs. Harry extended his arm to place a hand on Draco's shoulder and pulled off his cloak in one fluid movement.

"Wait!" Harry 's voice sounded slightly desperate. "Why did you run?"

Draco's eyes were wide and wild. He looked like he was ready to bolt again.

"And don't tell me you didn't know it was me by the time it was over. I heard you say my name."

"Salazar's Snakes, Potter!" Draco shrugged off Harry's touch. "What was I supposed to do when I realized it?" Draco looked defeated. "I just sucked your cock! Aren't you going to hex me?"

"Hex you? Why would I hex you?" Harry asked seriously.

"Didn't you hear what I just said Potter? Open your ears! I, Draco Malfoy, former death-eater, just sucked your cock!" he exclaimed, almost in hysterics now.

Grabbing Draco by the shoulders, Harry grinned at him. "Yes, I know! And it was bloody brilliant! Or did you miss that fact?"

Without warning, Harry leaned forward and crushed their mouths together. Draco's lips were slightly parted in surprise and Harry's tongue darted between them. Spurred on by what he guessed was the taste of himself in Draco's mouth, Harry pulled on the other boy's bottom lip, gently sucking on it.

Releasing Draco's lip slowly, Harry said, "I've thought about it before you know. Us. . . like this. Have you?" A slight pink tinged Harry's cheeks at his words.

Draco groaned and pushed into Harry, pressing their foreheads together as well as their mouths. Lips pressed together, voice muffled, Draco responded. "Only everyday. . . for nearly five years."

Draco's lips were on his then, as he kissed, licked and tasted for all he was worth. Harry gave as good as he got, tongue battling for dominance, hands roaming up over Draco's back and arse as they kissed, savoring every feeling, flavor and emotion in this moment, hoping it would last forever.


End file.
